The process of routing telephone calls over the Internet, rather than using traditional phone lines (i.e., POTS, PSTN), goes by many names: Internet telephony, IP (Internet Protocol) telephony, iTelephony, Voice over IP (VoIP) and e-calling. Recently, Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) has become a more widely used method of communicating because telephone calls can be carried on the Internet. Uses of software/hardware combinations that use the packet-switching methods of the Internet and other digital data communications to establish voice communications via the Internet have become more and more common. The most immediate advantage of these systems is that VoIP does not incur long distance toll charges.
VoIP implementations enable users to carry voice and other traffic (for example, telephone calls and faxes) over an Internet network. There are several advantages of VoIP, including low-cost phone calls, add-on services and unified messaging, and merging of data/voice infrastructures. Most VoIP systems consist of a number of different components, including some form of software/hardware combination that converts voice conversations to Internet Protocol. In VoIP, a digital signal processor (DSP) segments the voice signals into frames and stores them in voice packets. The voice packets are transported using Internet protocol (IP) in compliance with one of the specifications for transmitting multimedia (voice, video, fax and data) across a network, e.g., H.323 (ITU), MGCP (level 3, Bellcore, Cisco, Nortel), MEGACO/H.GCP (IETF), SIP (IETF), T.38 (ITU), SIGTRAN (IETF), Skinny (Cisco). VoIP is a delay-sensitive application. Accordingly, a well-engineered, end-to-end network is necessary to use VoIP successfully. Examples of services provided by a VoIP network include: phone to phone, PC to phone, phone to PC, fax to e-mail, e-mail to fax, fax to fax, voice to e-mail, IP Phone, transparent CCS (TCCS), toll free number (1-800), class services, call center applications, VPN, Unified Messaging, Wireless Connectivity, IN Applications using SS7, IP PABX and soft switch implementations, chat and video conferencing.
While VoIP is becoming more commonplace, the technology has not been developed to the point where it can replace the services and quality provided by the public switched telephone network (PSTN). Cost savings for using VoIP are most easily realized in the area of long distance services. In this area, VoIP provides a competitive threat to providers of traditional telephone services that will clearly stimulate improvements in cost and function throughout the industry.
Some VoIP systems offer voice override IP products for use on a personal computer (PC). For example, the user dials a number via a computer dial pad provided on a webpage. The PC converts the voice transmission to IP protocol. The call is transferred to an IP network and eventually the call is completed via a landline network or the like. Other known VoIP systems offer an IP telephone or a device where a user can simply pick up a handset and dial a number and the device will complete the call in voice override. The handset avoids the voice spectrum of the phone line. Instead, the IP phone typically is connected via a DSL line to a box or the like that connects the voice transmission to IP protocol. All of these known systems require special hardware, either an intermediate box, or software at the user's end. Some systems require an “always-on” connection to a network, typically a DSL line. These systems often experience poor voice quality and connectivity problems.
FIG. 1 depicts examples of known VoIP architectures. As depicted in FIG. 1, by implementing software or hardware, such as an IP telephone 105, or by connecting compatible hardware to an existing broadband line, users can complete IP telephone calls. For example, user 101 using a software application and a PC accesses an Internet website via a modem 120. The user “dials” a long distance call by typing in a number using an “Applet” telephone dialpad, or the like, which is displayed on a web page. Another example is illustrated by telephone 103, which is connected to box 110 provided by an IP telephone service. Box 110 converts the analog voice call to IP protocol and couples the voice stream via a broadband line 130, e.g., a DSL line, to a switch in a Central Office 150. Central office 150 routes the call, via Internet 160, to a VoIP Gateway 170 and then on to second Central Office 180. From there, the call is routed via PSTN Central Office 180 to a second caller 109. Finally, another example is illustrated when caller 105 uses a special IP telephone as mentioned above. The IP telephone 105 serves in much the same manner as box 110, converting voice data to IP protocol.
As will be appreciated, these systems all require, in one form or another, hardware, software, or both, at the user's end to create a VoIP telephone call. This need for extra hardware and/or software raises the cost of making the calls, increases the need for customer service and can generate customer dissatisfaction.
Accordingly, a need exists for a method and apparatus to enable users to enjoy the convenience and cost savings of a VoIP system using their standard telephone (POTS). In order to fully capitalize on the benefits of VoIP, a need exists for a system and method to make IP telephone calls using a standard telephone without having to, for example, dial extra digits, use a special device, implement software applications, or dial in to a network with a modem at the user's end.